


Luan: A Loud House tale

by Dpiddy316



Category: Funny: A Loud House tale, The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dpiddy316/pseuds/Dpiddy316
Summary: Its always the funniest ones who are always the most sad, as explained by psychology. In this case, a regular Loud House story turns into a deep tale involving Luan Loud, and what Lincoln and the older sisters do to try to help their pun-filled sister.You're probably thinking, is this an incest tale? There's many Loud House lewd tales. This is not one of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic. I'm not the best storyteller for this kind of thing, but I have created my own stories, and I'm only trying to exploit a bit of Luan's psychology and a couple of other things. I'm not expecting this to be a hit. Enjoy it as it is. I might make more but different tone.

Lincoln didn't know it, because he didn't bother seeing it. Luan was the only girl of the siblings to laugh at her jokes, aside from Mr. Loud. At 6 years old, Luan had begun seeing America's Funniest Home Videos. They brought joy to the young girl. Tom Bergeron would often crack jokes after montage of clips ended, sometimes before they started, even. Luan loved it, and began her campaign of joke telling. For the first two years, everyone around, friends and family, had laughed at her jokes. It was then, at that point, many had stopped their laughter, and turned away. Luan never paid attention, as she kept spewing her puns. At 12, she had found Mr Coconuts, a ventriloquist dummy, who, by then, was only on a display case in a secondhand store. Sure, he was used, but he wasn't broken, there were only scratches not visible, but Luan didn't mind. She loved him. She used him. She was such a passionate girl for it all.  
At 14, she entered eight grade, where no one in school laugher at her jokes. Everyone was busy growing up. Her classmates only cared about Friday night plans, it was "Lets go to McDonald's later" and "we should see Deadpool, even if we have to sneak in." Luan slowly developed a feeling that her stomach labeled an unfamiliar sensation. 

 

Lincoln was just reading Ace Savvy comics, when he heard the soft crying. It was a late evening. The only ones home were Leni, Lynn, Luna, Luan and himself. The rest of the family went to a beauty pageant that Lola had entered. Lisa, although uninterested, went with them, for unknown science purposes. Lucy was hiding around somewhere in the dark places, I almost forgot about her. Ain't it funny? Lori had gone out to see Bobby. Luna was rocking it out in the garage as usual. Lynn was practicing her football kicks and Leni was looking for Lucy, being in charge while Lori was away. 

Lincoln followed the sound to Luan/Luna's room. There she was, sitting on the bed, with her head down, and below, a small puddle of tears. Lincoln sat beside her.  
"What's wrong sis?" He stared at her, waiting for an answer. She turned to him slowly. She didn't say anything for a full seven seconds. She then opened her mouth "I can't seem to make anyone laugh anymore."  
The way she formed the words was ever so dreary. The sadness in the sentence. "Luan, why do you believe that?" She then explained how no one, including him or the other sisters, no longer chuckled or giggled. She would then remember their groans and sighs. She remembered Lola's groan when she made that "gas" pun. "I don't know if I want to be a comedienne (?) anymore"

Lincoln looked down. He did feel guilty. He never knew, never wondered that she could be hurt like this. Something she loves dearly, and a majority of her world had shut it down by ignoring it. Lincoln hugged her, and held her tightly. It was at that very second that he realized he disliked it. Everyone had grown weary of it, because it was merely too much perhaps. Or maybe it was the same routines. Luan only did jokes. There was a time when she did clown things, and even had that unicycle and juggled. She still knew how to juggle but nowadays its just puns. 

There was a bit of shock when she said those words. "Luan, that's nonsense, you love comedy. You love jokes. Are you going to seriously quit?" It was true. She had established her own channel, and it was quite popular. "You have fans, still. Your channel. You're like the Fred of this generation"  
The tears leaked from her eyes. "No, Linc, I made up my mind" she got up and opened the door. To their surprise, Leni was in an eavesdrop position on the other side snd and fell on the floor. Luan hid her face and sprinted to the bathroom. Lincoln helped Leni up. Clearly she heard everything, but whether or not she understood was a mystery. "What's going on? Is Luan okay?"  
"No, she isn't. All of us, we... I think we really hurt her" 

Half an hour later, Lincoln, Leni, Luna, and Lynn were outside the bathroom, patiently waiting for Luan to exit the lavatory. Every minute they took turns throwing.as many "sorries" as they could. Luan was only weeping for 10 minutes, then everything was silent inside. Leni then remembered she could pick locks, and she picked on the locked door. Before she succeeded, the knob turned, and out came Luan. "Figures you'd remember too little, too late" the four looked at each other. "Luan, we're really sorry. I know how much comedy means to you, and-" Luan stopped Lincoln from finishing, a serious look on her face. "I'm done with it. I'm trying something new."

That night, Luan entered Licoln's room. She shook him. "Wake up, Linc." It was.4:28, and Lincoln was gripping Bun-Bun, slightly afraid of why she was there. "What's up? Something you need?"  
"Your ears" she coldly said. She sat down where his legs were. "You know, I've been doing my routines for so long, I didn't know why I liked it so much. Then, recently, I came across something. And really understood something. I've always been lonely. The humor made me forget. I'm nothing like the rest of us. We're all different. I just wanted to have a close sister or friend. Like, Lana has Lola, Lori has Leni. Lynn has you, even if you're mere practice. Luna and I aren't that close." The last sentence sounded like it was a breaking one. 

Lincoln was then understanding what Luan's true troubles were. It was never the lack of audience. It was the lack of company. She needed someone. And Lincoln, he never knew it, because he never saw it. She was always happy in his eyes. Now, she was broken as broken could possibly be. "Don't cry again" he managed to say. "I think I understand. You need a friend" everyone was equally close but now that he thought about it, he realized that Luan was truly lonely. But so was he, because he was the only boy and he didn't hang much with any of them, only in times when they needed him, or vice versa. "Luan, I'm here for you. We're bound by blood" Luan wrapped herself around him and cried as softly as she could. Lincoln let her, then she fell alseep after 5 minutes. So did he. Lincoln was only young, but he was definitely maturing. It was all thanks to the others. Even Luan.


End file.
